Make you feel my love
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: It was that time of year, the same time every year when Katherine Mikaelson's younger sister came to town with all of her woes and brooding and dampened her life for a whole week. AH/AU with a side of Stelena


It was that time of year, the same time every year when Katherine Mikaelson's younger sister came to town with all of her woes and brooding and dampened her life for a whole week. Katherine was positive Elena hadn't gotten laid since Damon Salvatore had dumped her sorry ass for her sister-in-law and it was probably the reason why she was so bitter.

Either way, as Katherine stood at the airport, tapping her foot impatiently, she looked around for Elena begrudgingly. Even when she spotted her, she didn't make a move for her and she felt Elijah's patient tap on her back. "Katherine, your sister is up there."

"I see her," she snapped and pouted, waiting until Elena was close enough that she didn't have to walk that far to hug her. Hugging between the siblings wasn't a common thing but she supposed she did it for looks.

"Hey Kat," Elena said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, placing her chin on her shoulder. "I've missed you."

Katherine reciprocated her actions and tugged her close to her. "Hey Elena, I've missed you too." When they pulled away, Katherine felt completely more comfortable and offered a smile. "Back in New York again, how's Mystic Falls?"

Elena pulled a face. "It's Mystic Falls, does that answer your question?" She said, offering a laugh.

Katherine laughed too, knowing the small town she'd grown up in was the furthest a town could get from interesting. It was too slow for her, and she supposed that was why she settled with Elijah in New York, other than their jobs. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Backing away from her sister a little bit, Katherine grabbed Elijah's hand instinctively and glanced up at him. "You remember Elijah, right?" She said, smiling softly.

Elena squints her eyes at him and pretends to think. "I'm not sure, I was pretty drunk at your wedding."

Katherine sighs at the reminder of that day. Damon and Elena had fought most of the day and it had ended up with him going home with one of the bridesmaids - who just so happened to be Rebekah Mikaelson - instead of Elena. Elena, ever the lightweight, had gotten completely trashed with only a couple glasses of wine and through her maid of honour speech had dissed the Salvatore name straight right and narrow. Most of the family liked to pretend that day never happened, which was unfortunate for Katherine considering it _had_ been her wedding day.

"Right, I forgot about Damon." Katherine cringed his name out, knowing that she had seen him several times since Elena had broken up. He and Rebekah had become somewhat serious after their one night stand two years before but Katherine was not about to rub that in her younger sister's face.

"Damon who?" Elena asked, turning her attention back to Katherine.

The brunette grinned in her direction. "Oh, so, we're going in that direction?" She winked at her sister. "I like it. Go grab your bags, we'll get out of here now."

**XOXOX**

Back in the apartment, once Elena had settled down for a nap, Katherine wandered toward Elijah's office, finding him busy at his computer. She moved into the room, determined and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Katherine," he groaned lightly as she placed a kiss on his neck. "I have work to do."

Katherine didn't take no for an answer and with a grin, she pulled back on his computer chair - which conveniently was the one with the wheels - and sat on his lap, looking at him expectantly. "You're your own boss, I'm sure you can take a quick break." She murmured, cupping his cheek and pushing her breasts toward him. He could say no to her, but he couldn't say no to the girls.

She started placing light kisses around his jawline and the top part of his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He had just turned his head to meet her lips when they heard a voice clear behind them. Katherine's head whipped around to see her sister. "Um, sorry to interrupt but I can't really sleep. Jetlagged, I guess." She shrugged softly. "I actually came here to ask you," she looked at Katherine, "if you wanted to go shopping with me."

Katherine ran her fingers through her hair frustratedly. "Uh yeah, sure." She said. "When do you wanna head out?"

"Well, er," she looked back and forth between them. "I actually need a shower, so would a half an hour be too little for you to get ready?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, half an hour is good." She offered a smile and Elena nodded, walking back toward the direction she'd come from. Turning her head back to Elijah, she grinned softly. "Well, Mr. Mikaelson, you've got another half an hour with me. Think you're going to have to make it worth your while."

"I already am," he grinned as he began to unbutton her blouse and she worked on the button on his trousers. As hands began to move simultaneously, she shoved down the zipper and slid her hand in under his underwear, grabbing him in hand. He jolted slightly at the contact and she grinned, tugging him out as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. His hands moved from her blouse to her thighs, tugging her toward him.

Katherine stood suddenly, dropping her grip on his shaft. Elijah looked up at her and she just smirked, reaching behind her to slide down the zipper of her skirt. Once that was done, she tugged both her skirt and her thong down to the ground and climbed back on his lap, arching her hips as he grabbed his shaft and positioned it against her slit.

She slid down on top of him and groaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. His hands rested on her hips and gently guided them to begin grinding until they'd gotten a comfortable pace going. She rolled her hips against his slowly, alternating between grinding and thrusting.

However, the pace wasn't settling right with her impatient lover, especially with the knowledge that there was only a limited amount of time between them left.

Katherine didn't know they were moving until she felt cold wood underneath her ass and suddenly she was on his desk and he was pounding in and out of her. Clinging to him, she panted and moaned, burying her face in his neck as she tried to be quiet. When her sister wasn't home, she could yell at the top of her lungs, but with her sister only a couple doors down they both needed to keep quiet.

"Elijah," she groaned, pulling her face away from his neck as she kissed his chest, his shoulder, pretty much anything her mouth could attack as he hit her spot over and over. She unraveled around him, in a chorus of moans and spastic leg movements and he fell apart soon after, face burried into her curls. "I love you," she whispered against his chest, pulling back and cupping the side of his neck. "I love you," she repeated and leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

**XOXOX**

After their little expedition in Elijah's office, Katherine had gone and cleaned up and he'd gone and took a shower, thankful for once that Elena had used up all the hot water. The cool water felt good on his skin.

Katherine and Elena left shortly after, hitching a ride with Elijah's driver, which left him to opt for a taxi. While it was only 10 in the morning, his original plan of staying home and doing his work had been distracted by Katherine and he knew now with their sex in mind, he'd never be able to do anything at home. So work it was.

He crept in the office and walked past everyone, sharing warm smiles and offering a few hellos to whoever offered one back. When he got down to the end of the long hall, he was met with Stefan, his young assistant and Bonnie, his receptionist. "Mr. Mikaelson," Bonnie started. "I didn't think you were going to come in today, I heard Mrs. Mikaelson's sister is in town."

Elijah nodded his head. "That she is, and that's precisely why I am here today. Katherine is out keeping Elena busy and I have to work to do."

Bonnie nodded. "Let me know if you need anything from me," she said politely.

"Or me," Stefan said eagerly. Elijah nodded to them both and moved inside his office, closing the door behind him.

Several hours passed and he'd almost finished all of his system models and paperwork and with only a small stack left to go, it was easy to say that he'd be done by the time work was over, and that meant a free weekened for him.

However, just as he pulled up the Johnson Case, Bonnie buzzed. Pushing the button, he spoke to her. "Yes Bonnie?"

"There's someone here to see you," she said happily. "Should I send them in?"

"Them?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Send them in."

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and his wife and her sister piled in, carrying nothing - though he supposed they were in the trunk with his driver - but all the same looking exhausted. They'd only been gone a few short hours, but Katherine went everywhere when she went shopping. "Hello ladies," he said cooly. "What are you doing up this way?"

"There was a store Elena wanted to visit so I decided to stop in, she followed." Katherine informed him, sitting down on his lap.

"You didn't give me much else of a choice," Elena retorted, sitting on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. "I mean, you pretty much said that you were going inside and while I could stay in the car there was a high chance someone would try to break in." The brunette rolled her eyes at her older sister's antics and crossed her legs.

Elijah rose his eyebrows in Katherine's direction and she just smirked in response. "I didn't say it _exactly_ like that." She clarified, wrapping one arm around the back of his head. "Any way, I was telling Elena that she ought to go out for a night on the town, meet some new guys and enjoy her time in New York. She refuses, though."

Elena looked at Elijah and shook her head. "I don't need to get with another guy to forget Damon, Katherine. It's not that easy."

Katherine, though, wasn't listening. "Is that your new assistant?" She asked, referring to the dirty blond haired guy she had spotted through the window. "He's cute." She paused and then got a good idea. "Invite him in."

Elena sat forward all of a sudden. "Katherine, I can see the wheels turning in your head, stop it."

"Oh come on, you don't have to marry the guy, it's just a little bit of fun," Katherine grinned.

"Katherine, dear," Elijah spoke softly. "I think it would be best if you didn't pry into your sister's business."

Rolling her eyes, Katherine looked at Elijah and cupped his cheek gently. "Sweetheart, I know you're not exactly female so you wouldn't know what I mean when I say this, but meddling with my sister's business is exactly what I get to do it. It's my right as the elder of the siblings." Dropping her hand from his cheek, she pressed the buzzer.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie answered from the other end.

"Could you send in the new assistant?" Katherine asked politely.

"Of course Mrs. Mikaelson, I'll send him in right away." Bonnie replied and then cut off their conversation. Katherine settled back into Elijah's chest, looking up at him and giggling softly as Stefan walked in.

"Yes sir?" He asked, looking around the room. "What is it that you wanted, I don't mean to pry while you have company."

"It's all right," Katherine answered for him. "I was the one who invited you in."

Stefan looked confused and as he held onto the door knob, Katherine noticed how white his hand was, indicating just how tight of a grip he had on the object. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, I do not understand what my need to be here is."

Katerine opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Elijah interrupted her. "I apologize, Stefan, my wife has a very wild imagination."

The brunette turned around as best as she could on his lap and glared at him. "I do not have a wild imagination! I was simply suggesting-"

"You were simply suggesting," Elena copied her tone, mimmicking her. "That I should leave you two alone and hit the town with a guy I've breathed the same air with for the last ten minutes. How do you know he's not just a really good serial killer who's never been caught?"

The room silenced for a moment and then the awkwardness fell down. "I apologize for my intrusion, but I can assure you that there is no grave for bodies that I have killed on my property."

"I can assure you that my complete and honest faith is in you, Stefan. For the time being, ignore my wife, she's got something up her sleeve and I cannot predict what it may be, so this is the safest route to go." Elijah explained calmly, feeling Katherine's heated glare on him as he did. He would have to make this up to her.

"Excuse him for the rest of the day," Katherine demanded, staring at him straight in the eye. "There are some issues that we have to talk about and I do not feel comfortable speaking them around him or my sister."

"Katherine, will you please just listen to me when I say that there is no reason for-"

"Elijah, will you please listen to me when I say there is _every _reason for-"

Elena stood up suddenly, between their bickering and sighed. "Fine, I'll go with him, but he's assisting me home. And that's it." And then she turned around, walking toward the door. "I hope the sex is worth it!"

Pushing Stefan out the door, she followed behind him and closed it, but not quick enough to hear Katherine's, "it will be!"

**XOXOX**

After a long day from both parties, Katherine and Elijah walked into their apartment hand in hand. Katherine shoved off her heels and rubbed her left foot, pouting. "My feet hurt."

"Well they certainly wouldn't if you didn't insist on wearing those heels," Elijah retorted, earning a glare from Katherine's direction.

Rolling her eyes anyway, she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around him. "If I didn't wear my heals I'd never be able to kiss you." She said and leaned her face close to his.

Elijah placed his hands on her sides and grinned softly. "Well that would be incredibly unfortunate, wouldn't it?" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed her body against his and captured her lips in a kiss.

Breaking apart from the kiss after a few moments, Katherine pulled back and placed herself back on the heals of her feet. She reached up and grabbed Elijah's tie, tugging it gently as she began to lead him down toward their bedroom.

Elijah followed her with a playful smile on his face, trying to reach out for her at any chance he could get, but Katherine just wagged her finger playfully and bit down on her lip. "Uh uh," she whispered. "Not where Elena can see."

She continued to tug his tie until they were both in the confines of their bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, Elijah finally reached out and pulled her close again, their lips pressing together. They backed toward the bed and he placed his hands underneath her thighs, placing her on the bed.

Katherine easily flipped her way on top and pressed kisses down his neck, pulling back slightly. "I need to go freshen up."

Elijah groaned and shook his head, holding onto her arms possessively. Katherine grinned. "I'll just be gone a couple of minutes, long enough for you to dispose of that suit."

"But you taking it off is more fun," he argued with her and she shook her head, laughing as she stood up, walking toward the door. "Two minutes."

Opening the door to the master bathroom - which unfortunately was the only bathroom in their apartment - she moved inside and turned the light on, revealing the very exposed bodies of her sister and Elijah's assistant. "Oh my god!" She screamed, covering her eyes.

The duo jumped apart and Katherine backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. When she uncovered her eyes, she was met with a very confused looking Elijah. "What was that about?" He asked, sliding off the bed.

Katherine shuddered and moved closer to him. "There's good and bad news. Good news is, Elena took my advice, bad news, I just saw that advice's ass." She paused for a second. "I always did say the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else."

Elijah laughed and moved closer to her. "Well how about you get under me and we can experiment that thought?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Elijah lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, silencing her with a passionate kiss.


End file.
